Tan sólo te amaré
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*CAPÍTULO 2 UP*+* Cuando Draco se enferma y muere, Hermione se siente completamente destrozada... pero Harry la consolará y se quedará junto a ella para siempre. **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. Capítulo 1

**_Tan sólo te amaré..._**

_Sólo contigo quiero  vivir._

_Sólo por ti puedo existir._

_De tu amor algo quiero sentir._

_Y si no es así, hazme morir..._

- Hermione... Hermione... ¿dónde estás?

- Draco... aquí estoy... ¿no me ves?

- Hermione... no te logro ver... todo está muy obscuro...

- Pero yo estoy aquí, cuidándote – Hermione agarró la mano de Draco con delicadeza. Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos pero algo le impedía ver claro. De repente la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió bruscamente.

- Ya... he... ¡llegado! – Harry Potter se dirigió cerca de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger y su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy, éste que estaba tendido en una cama del hospital San Mungo – ¿Cómo sigue? – Harry se sentó en una silla al lado de Hermione.

- No muy bien – Draco acarició la mejilla de Hermione suavemente. Algunas lágrimas brotaron de la jóven.

- Ha... Harry... – Draco vio en dirección a Harry, a ver si lograba verlo almenos a él. Nada. Harry se veía borrosamente y muchas sombras negras aparecían de vez en cuando al lado de él. Lo mismo sucedía con Hermione. SU Hermione.

Draco ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus dos amigos lo dejaron dormir y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, con Hermione llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron en una de las sillas fuera de la habitación. Lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era todo lo que había pasado entre ellos tres. Toda una vida con el trío.

Harry lograba hasta recordar desde que se habían conocido, cuando Draco le había hablado en la tienda de uniformes. Le había caido mal al principio, pero luego supo que era una buena persona. Lo supo justo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando Draco se había sentado en su mismo vagón. Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe eran una de las personas que Draco más detestaba, pues, claro, todo porque eran de familia mortífaga.

Harry y Draco se habían llevado tan bien que ya se podían considerar amigos desde el primer día. Y también ese mismo día, Hermione Granger, había entrado a su vagón justo cuando Draco hacía un expectacular hechizo de levitación a unas cuantas grageas. La chica se había quedado impresionada con esto y había rápidamente ensamblado una conversación con el chico rubio y el chico de pelo negro.

Harry también recordaba cuando entró en la casa Slytherin. Se había sentido tan bien de poder haber quedado en la misma casa de su nuevo mejor amigo, a pesar de que el Señor Tenebroso había salido de esa casa. No le importaba en absoluto, él sabía que jamás llegaría a ser como tal persona. Draco pensaba igual. El padre de Draco había sido Auror por mucho tiempo y estaba totalmente contrario a esto, y por eso le había impresionado el que su hijo y Harry Potter quedaran en esa casa, la casa Slytherin. Luego también los años siguientes al primero... todos muy duros, pero juntos lograron derrivar al Señor Tenebroso, justo en su último año en Hogwarts. Todo gracias a su increíble amistad... ese trío, era incomparable.

Hermione también recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Draco, SU Draco. En el quinto curso... su primer beso, había sido con él. Desde las vacaciones del cuarto curso había empezado a sentir algo por él, pero no se había atrevido a confesarselo. Y solo en quinto... en una fiesta, le había dicho todo.

Para ella, el haber tocado en Slytherin, había sido un tremendo alboroto. Nunca hubiera pensado que ella era como uno de ellos, tan listos y siempre dispuestos a obtener lo que buscan. Pero ella se había aliviado de no tocar en Ravenclaw y mucho menos en Gryffindor. Ella no era tan lista como sus padres pensaban. Por suerte no había llegado a ser la chica más lista de Hogwarts, pues eso le presionaba mucho. Ella en realidad no quería ser lista en Hogwarts porque ya sería mucho peso, aunque siempre estudiaba todo, pero con menos cargas y nervios. Todo le parecía tan fácil, excepto, claro, Pociones.

En su último año en Hogwarts (en el cual no había aceptado el puesto de Prefecta), su querido novio Draco había arriesgado su vida por ella, cuando Voldemort había tratado de asesinarla. Voldemort había lanzado un hechizo maldito llamado Foleio, una mezcla entre la maldición Cruciatus (que tortura la persona) e Indovinius (que podía sacar cualquier tipo de hechizo maldito, según lo que proponía el mago/bruja). Hermione había estado a punto de recibir esa maldición cuando Draco, por el gran amor que le tenía, la protegió. La protegió de un hechizo increiblemente poderoso y a veces mortal.

Unos meses después de que Voldemort había sido derrotado, Draco finalmente se había recuperado exitósamente. Raramente solo había sido afectado por la maldición Cruciatus, sin  ningun rastro del hechizo maldito Indovinius.

Después de salir de Hogwarts, Draco y Hermione se habían ido a vivir juntos como novios en una mansión lujosa y apartada de todo, mientras que Harry ahora estaba de novio con Marianne McDougall, viviendo los dos junto a Sirius Black, declarado inocente unos meses antes.

Hermione y Draco habían pasado increíbles momentos, en todos esos tres años y medio. Se habían sentido felices de poder vivir en paz después de tantos años de espera por la caída de Voldemort. Habían alcanzado uno de sus deseos... aquel deseo de poder perder la virginidad juntos, que su primera vez fuera entre ellos dos... (N/A: ejem...^^' no piensen mal todos lo presentes...=P) 

Pocas semanas después se habían enterado que Hermione había quedado embarazada. Hermione y Draco no habían podido estar más felices, tendrían un hijo, y sería un gran mago. Tres meses pasaron y ya a Hermione se le podía notar, aunque solo un poco, que el niño estaba en su ser. Y luego sucedió... sucedió aquello que todos temían, que todos no querían que ocurriera: el Sucesor de Voldemort había aparecido.

Este había ido directamente a casa de Malfoy y Granger y había atacado sin piedad a Draco. Por suerte Hermione se había podido esconder muy bien y el Mortífago se había ido de la casa, sin ganas de gastar energía destruyéndola. Hermione había llamado al hospital de San Mungo rápidamente al ver a Draco en el suelo, desmayado. Después de llegar ahí había avisado a su mejor amigo Harry de lo ocurrido y éste había ido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y ahora, después de varias horas, ahí se encontraban los dos, esperando que su amigo se salvara. 

- Hermi... – Harry abrazó a su amiga, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, tratando de que no llorara más.

- Harry... si no se salva... yo... no podré vivir más... – Hermione sollozaba como nunca.

- Se va a salvar, Herm... no te preocupes... – dijo Harry tratando de que aquella frase pareciera real. Hermione miró aquellos ojos verdes apunto de llanto.

- ¿Có...cómo lo puedes saber...? Está grave... ni siquiera me identifica... – Hermione tapó su cara en la chaqueta de Harry. Este le acarició el pelo tratando de calmarla. De pronto, la medimaga Lia Lourris se acercó al dúo junto al medimago John Duckmayer. Sus rostros no parecían de buenas nuevas.

- Señora... señorita Granger, por favor, acompañenos – el doctor Duckmayer le hizo señas de seguirla. Harry miró la doctora.

- Doctora... ¿puedo ir? Soy el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy... quisiera saber... – la doctora lo miró con compasión y también le hizo seña de seguirlos. El dúo siguió a los magos por varios pasillos del hospital y finalmente se encontraron en una habitación de radiografías. Hermione detectó rápidamente el cuerpo pálido y cansado de Draco del otro lado de la habitación, dividida por un espejo falso. Corrió hasta el espejo y con lágrimas miró aquella figura de su amado. El doctor le pidió que por favor se sentara en uno de los sillones de la sala. Hermione obedeció y se sentó junto a Harry. 

- Las cosas no están fáciles, señorita... – dijo Lourris con cara realmente preocupada, viendo unas radiografías. Estas radiografías hacían ver como trabajaba el cuerpo humano, moviéndose, al igual que las fotografías mágicas – está grave... muy grave... – Hermione lloró aún más. Harry la miró y luego con cara de súplica miró al doctor.

- Pero... ¿no hay... una posible cura...? – Harry sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla derecha.

- Me temo... – el doctor trató de no decir lo siguiente tan fríamente – que no, jóven Potter... solo podemos prolungarle los días de vida... – Hermione, con esto, se volvió histérica, y agarró las radiografías del doctor, tirándolas por toda la habitación.

- ¡¡¿¿Pero para qué estudió medicina si no sabe curar ataques, ah??!! – Hermione gritaba con un tono de voz imposible de creer en ella – ¡¡¡DÍGAME, ¿¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE EN ESTE HOSPITAL???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO TIENE NI PERRA IDEA DE LO QUE ES MEDICINA!!!!! – dicho esto, Hermione abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta bruscamente. El doctor se quedó impresionado y Harry salió corriendo tras ella.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA PUERTA AL CUARTO DE RADIOGRAFÍA?! ¡¡DÍGAMELO YA!! – Hermione agarró por el cuello a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí y la enfermera le indicó una puerta a su derecha, aterrorizada. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, o más bien, la tumbó con una patada, corriendo donde su novio, que estaba junto al espejo falso. Pronto entró Harry.

- Herm... ya... cálmate... – Harry se acercaba a Hermione cuidadosamente, ésta que abrazaba a Draco suavemente, sin soltarlo.

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR!! ¡¡¡QUIERO ESTAR CON ÉL!!! – Hermione miró con tal ira a Harry que este pensó dos veces el intento de sacarla de ahí. Luego Hermione soltó a Draco, que aún yacía dormido, a pesar de los gritos. Después la jóven se tiró al suelo. Harry fue donde ella, preocupado. La sentó a los pies de la camilla de Draco y se arrodilló junto a ella.

- Hermione... ya... no te pongas así... – Harry estaba llorando también, pero silenciosamente. Hermione derramaba muchas lágrimas que parecían no acabar.

- Pero... es que no lo entiendo... – Hermione undió su rostro en las rodillas, sollozando – ¿por qué... a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos...? ¿Qué hizo Draco...? – luego miró a Harry y estiró sus piernas – ¿Qué hizo él...? – señaló su vientre. Harry no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarla.

- Lo siento... – le susurró al oído, los dos eran espectáculo de varios enfermeros – pero no creo que alguien pueda responder esas preguntas...

Cinco días después Draco falleció. Los doctores habían detectado unas horas antes de la muerte que la enfermedad había empeorado gracias a aquella maldición de Voldemort, el hechizo maldito Indovinius, que había surgido gracias al Sucesor del Señor Tenebroso. Esto había hecho que Hermione ya no pudiera sacar lágrimas, después de tanto llanto.

Draco fue enterrado en un terreno valdío cerca de la mansión. El día del entierro, Harry se quedó a dormir junto a Hermione, en una de las tantas habitaciones.

Era de noche y ya estaban cenando lo poco que lograban digerir. La muerte de su mejor amigo había sido un golpe muy bajo para los dos, sobretodo para Hermione. Cuando "terminaron" lo poco que comieron, Hermione se dirigió al lavandero. Harry se quedó en la mesa pensando en lo maleducado que se vería no ofrecerse a lavar los platos. Pero estaba muy decaído, no lograba hacer nada. Ya varias pérdidas había obtenido en tan sólo un año: La muerte de Dumbledore... la desaparición de Marianne... y ahora la muerte de su gran mejor amigo. La vida es cruel pensaba quisiera no haber nacido... yo... nunca he sido feliz... en especial porque--- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un plato roto. Hermione había hecho caer uno.

- Lo siento... – Hermione se inclinó para agarrar los pedazos del plato pero torpemente se cortó. Harry fue donde ella y agarró los pedazos, para luego concentrarse en su cortada. Después chupó la sangre y el dedo dejó de sangrar.

- Ahora no sangrará más... ¿bien? – Harry notó que Hermione luchaba por no liberar unas lágrimas llenas de sufrimiento y dolor. La chica se paró del suelo e iba a continuar lavando los platos pero Harry la detuvo.

- Harry, debo lavar, no puedo dejar esto sucio – enjabonó la esponja y empezó de nuevo su labor.

- No, Hermi – Harry le quitó la esponja – yo los lavaré y quiero que tú vayas arriba y descanses un poco – Hermione se enjuagó y secó las manos. Harry no podía evitar mirar esos movimientos tan delicados y silenciosos de su mejor amiga.

- Harry yo... te agradezco que me acompañes en estos momentos. En serio, te necesito más que nunca... – Hermione lo abrazó con una inmensa gratitud y ternura que Harry no quería despegarse de ella, pero la jóven lo soltó y subió a paso lento las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación.

- Yo también, Hermione... – Harry dijo estas palabras para sí solo, pensando que tan peor se podía sentir Hermione.

Después de lavar los platos, Harry decidió limpiar el resto de la cocina y la sala (N/A: epa Lavander! Fuiste de gran influencia para Harry, jajaja!!! [lissy,entiende pliz!]), ya que se había vuelto muy sucia los días que Hermione no había estado.

Mientras Harry pasaba el paño entre los muebles, un llanto triste se oyó provenir de arriba, en las habitaciones. Harry siguió el llanto y entró en una habitación enorme, muy decorada, con una chimenea en el medio. Y al fondo de la habitación, se encontraba una cama bien grande en la cual podían caber cuatro personas, y con espacio suficiente. En ella, Harry notó la silueta de una chica sentada, vestida de bata negra (N/A: no túnica, bata! Parecidas a las que uno utiliza pal baño =P) ... Hermione.

- Herm... ¿sigues llorando...? – Harry caminó hasta la enorme cama, con Hermione llorando.

- Harry... aquí... aquí el hijo de Draco y mio fue concebido... y ahora... ahora el pequeño no tendrá padre... – Hermione se acostó en la cama, poniéndose de lado, las lágrimas saliendo sin ningún reproche. Harry llegó donde ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. No tenía ni idea de que decir al respecto.

- Dime... ¿qué hará el pequeño... sin padre? – Hermione sobaba su estómago y vientre.

- Vivirá feliz con su hermosa madre – Hermione volvió su rostro para ver a Harry y descubrir que este le estaba fijando, muy serio. Hermione se volteó y se sentó, no al borde, sino aún en la cama.

- Harry... no creo que pueda educarlo sola... no tengo el valor – sollozó Hermione undiendo su rostro. Harry se sentó un poco más allá, más cerca de Hermione, ya que estaba a los pies de la cama.

- Vamos, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Que tú no podrás con un niño? ¡Eso sí que es un chiste! – Harry le sonrió a Hermione y ésta luego subió su cabeza, para contemplar por primera vez a un jóven de veinte años realmente espléndido. Se hizo un poco más para allá, hacia la izquierda para que Harry pudiera sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- Ven, siéntate – Harry obedeció, se quitó los zapatos, y se sentó junto a Hermione. Este gesto le pareció muy lindo e infantil a Hermione – me acabas de aparecer el pequeño de once años que conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts, una vez – Hermione sonrió por primera vez en varios días y esto le alegró mucho a Harry.

- Sí, junto a Draco – Harry se arrepintió de decir esto al ver que a Hermione se le iba apagando aquella débil sonrisa. Después, Hermione se volvió de espaldas hacia Harry.

- Harry... ¿me harías un favor? – Harry miró extrañada a la chica asintiendo cuando ésta bajaba un poco su bata de los hombros, estos cubiertos tan sólo por la melena de la jóven – ¿me harías un masaje, por favor? – Harry se puso nervioso; él no sabía nada de masaje y esta sería la primera vez que daría uno.

- Está bien... pero no soy bueno en la materia, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo y buscó una cola para amarrar la melena de la amiga en la mesita de al lado – De acuerdo – susurró Hermione. Harry le pasó la cola y esta se amarró la rizada melena, dejando al desnudo su cuello, espalda y hombros. Harry se estremeció.

Empezó a masajear suavemente la espalda de la jóven. Por alguna extraña razón la veía de otra manera... pero, ¿por qué? Él había visto más de una vez la espalda de Hermione, cuando estaba en traje de baño, o cuando se vestía con top, siempre la había visto. Pero ahora... ahora le parecía diferente el cuerpo de Hermione, le parecía más provocativo y sensual...

Hermione bajó otro poco su bata para que Harry le masajeara también ahí. El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora y suavemente bajó otro poco y le masajeó, descubriendo que Hermione solo tenía la bata y más nada que le cubriera el pecho...

La jóven ya se sentía mejor. Harry masajeaba muy bien y ya se estaba relajando bastante. Hubiera querido que le masajeara toda la espalda pero... no tenía tanta confianza en Harry, apesar de conocerlo ya por diez años.

- ¿...Te sientes mejor...? – susurró Harry muy bajito, casi inaudible. Pensaba que Hermione se había quedado dormida.

- Sí... muchas gracias, Harry... – Hermione agarró la mano de Harry que estaba en su hombro, en forma de agradecimiento. Luego la jóven bajó su cabeza para que Harry le pudiera masajear el cuello. Harry entendió esto y empezó a masajear.

Harry se sentía atraído al cuello de Hermione. Tenía ganas de besarlo... besar ese cuello y bajar lentamente a los hombros para luego subir y encontrarse con la oreja de Hermione y luego besarle la mejilla. Pero... ¿qué tonterías pensaba...? Hermione Granger era su amiga, su mejor amiga, la única.

Aunque... ¿eso qué más daba...? Tal vez sí estaba enamorado de ella, y no quería admitirlo por respeto al difunto amigo. Pero el problema era que él no podía engañarse a sí mismo, ya desde varios meses sentía algo por ella, algo especial, un gran afecto.

Todo había comenzado después de la desaparición de Marianne, cuando sus amigos le habían ayudado a recuperarse de su depreción. Harry había tomado mucho alcohol en esos tiempos y sólo gracias a ellos logró dejarlo, sobretodo gracias a Hermione. Ella le había brindado mucho apoyo... lo había curado durante el día cuando Draco trabajaba y hasta en la noche, descansando poco. Realmente le estaba agradecido. Y esas mañanas... su cariño hacia Hermione cambiaba cada vez más cuando se despertaba con menos dolor de cabeza, con ella al lado. Despertar con tal belleza de mujer y aquella sonrisa le había parecido una bendición, algo de agradecer a Dios. Y desde ese entonces no lograba despegar a Hermione de su mente, él solo pensaba cosas sobre ella y él, cosas que jamás pasarían... (N/A: ejem n°2...^^')

Harry ya no aguantó la tentación. Dejó de masajear a Hermione y apoyó sus manos en la cama (por suerte ya estaba en fila sentado detrás de ella), para luego inclinarse hacia Hermione. Ésta no sintió más los masajes y volvió un cuarto de su rostro para ver que Harry estaba apunto de besarle el cuello, con los ojos cerrados. Hermione quedó en shock pero no evitó nada. Cerró sus ojos a la vez y Harry le besó tiernamente, para luego rodear como lo había pensado hasta su hombro y después llegar hasta su mejilla.

Harry abrazó fuertemente a Hermione. Esta solo deslizó unas lágrimas, negras por el rímel, silecionsamente. Se subió la bata y se desplomó al otro lado de la cama, alejándose de Harry, con la cabeza apoyada en la punta de la almohada. Harry se sintió de un pésimo increíble, y tan sólo se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a su habitación. 

- Harry... – Hermione susurró cuando Harry estaba en la mitad de la habitación. Éste se frenó – no me dejes sola, por favor... – los ojos de Hermione estaban inchados de tanto llorar.

- Lo siento, Hermione... no debí hacer eso, disculpa – acto seguido a lo dicho notó que Hermione estaba yendo hacia él, caminando lentamente y tambaleándose.

- Harry... ¿pero qué dices...? – Hermione estaba apunto de caer cuando Harry la agarró por reflejo. La chica cayó en sus brazos y el jóven la llevó de nuevo a la cama, cargándola. La posó suavemente en la cama y esta le miró con ternura y torpeza.

- Creo que deberías comer más, Hermione... estás muy débil y él necesita fuerza – Harry posó una mano en el abdomen de la jóven. Ésta volvió a un lado su cabeza por la vergüenza, aún llorando.

- Doy lástima, ¿no es así? Soy una perra, ya no aguanto más... – Hermione sollozaba volviéndo todo su cuerpo del otro lado, dejando ver solo la parte de atrás a Harry – ya no puedo, voy a suicidarme, esto es mucho...

- Hermi, lo que dices está mal. Si te suicidas, también matarás al niño que llevas dentro... – Harry hablaba con mucha seriedad y razonamiento – el único recuerdo de Draco – Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry, sentándose.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves lo perra que soy? ¡Me quiero suicidar con un niño en mi ser! – Hermione abrazó a Harry, ahogando su rostro en su hombro – ¡Ya no aguanto más, Harry! ¡¡No puedo estar sin él, no puedo!! ¡Todo está tan vacío sin él! – Harry acarició la melena de su amiga, que lloraba sin cesar. Luego Hermione le miró a los ojos – Harry... ¿no crees que uno nace para sufrir? ¡¿no piensas que en esta vida a nadie le importo?!

- A mí me importas, Hermione – Harry le miró con una seriedad inmensa – más que nada en el mundo... – luego se soltó de ella – yo te amo – sus labios estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros, pronto se besarían, nada podría evitar ese momento a menos que...

- Harry... ¿pero qué estás diciendo...? – Hermione alejó su rostro – No me veas como un remplazo de Marianne... mira que no lo soy... – Hermione escondió sus ojos entre su mano izquierda. Harry tan sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla tierna y lentamente, y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Hermione sola con su tristeza y su llanto.

Cada vez que estés a mi lado 

_Cada vez que te sientas amado_

Yo contigo estaré 

_Y mi amor te entregaré..._

Bueno!! Q debo decir... espero q les haya gustado!!!! Segunda vez q lo publico, xq la primera me salio mal el formato. Espero recibir mas reviews q la ultima vez (15), a ver si valio la pena republicarlo ^^'. De todos modos este capitulo esta dedicado a mis amigas de Venezuela, Nanus (Inés) y Patatyn (Patrizia) =).


	2. Capítulo 2

_¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

_No lo logro entender._

_Amor no es lo que siento_

_Mas no lo encuentro en mi ser..._

- ¡Imbécil, tonto, estúpido, anormal, bruto, tarado, autista! – se dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación, un tanto lejos de la de Hermione – ¡De broma y te pasas mucho más de la raya, Harry! – finalmente llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta muy bruscamente, para luego echarse a la cama, con todo y ropa.

- Dios, me dejé llevar... – dijo cuando ya se había puesto boca arriba y con las manos detrás de la nuca – pobre Herm, se debe de sentir horrible y peor aún con lo que hice... – luego se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, para después ver su reloj. Este marcaba ya las once y trece. Luego frotó sus lentes y los apoyó en el comodín de al lado.

Se quitó la camisa lentamente por el cansancio y luego los pantalones, para quedar en boxers y poder ir a dormir (N/A: uuupaaaaa ^^'). Pero, apenas al taparse con las cobijas, sintió la cama muy fría, aunque no le importó y se arropó aún más.

Aún sentía frío, sí, pero por suerte lograba soportarlo. Rápido consiliaría el sueño, aunque intranquilo, como desde la enfermedad de Draco. Con tan sólo pensar en lo ocurrido, se recordaba con tristeza las muertes que había provocado desde su cuarto curso en adelante. Como en su quinto curso, había hecho morir a su primer amor Cho Chang, por culpa del típico Voldemort, de una manera muy dura y cruel (N/A: jejeje soy muuuuyyy mala...=D); y también en su sexto curso, debido a la trampa de un Mortífago prófugo, él había estado a punto de ser descuartizado cuando la mala suerte le había tocado a Dennis Creevey. Gracias a Dumbledore él nunca había sido expulsado de Hogwarts, aunque a él le habría dado igual. Todos esos años la había pasado bien mal, y a veces deseaba no haber nunca descubierto el ser un mago...

De repente, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron de su mente. Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó para poder oír un llanto tratando de ser ahogado. Era Hermione, llorando de nuevo, sin controlarse.

Harry tenía tantas ganas en ese momento de ir donde ella, consolarla, calmarla. Pero, dado a la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía hacer aquello. Tal vez Hermione quería tenerlo a su lado, quería que le acompañara en toda la noche, que le ayudara a calmarse, pero Harry no podía estar seguro de ello, y se desistía a la tentación de correr hacia ella.

Se tiró de nuevo en la cama y trató de hacer caso omiso al llanto que Hermione no lograba evitar. Entonces, este fue disminuyendo hasta que por fin Hermione paró de llorar. Harry pensó que el sueño le había vencido, o que tan sólo se había percatado de que su llanto era muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué... por qué... por qué...? – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos rojos – ¿Qué he hecho de malo, Señor, para merecerme esto...? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo de este modo...? – luego se empezó a volver a un lado, luego a otro, siempre girando sobre su cama. Se frenó y dio dos golpes a la almohada con el puño derecho cerrado.

- Por qué... por qué... por qué... – sollozaba, ahora con el rostro hundido en la almohada, sin dejar de dar golpes – por qué murió... qué hizo de malo... él era una buena persona... – continuó sollozando. Luego continuó a dar golpes, pues, cada golpe, represantaba un recuerdo muy doloroso, del cual ella estaba llena.

Después de varios minutos de golpes y protestas, Hermione dejó de llorar, o almenos, de brotar lágrimas. Los ojos le ardían tremendamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas por el dolor, y su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Debía comer algo, se había adelgazado tremendamente en aquella última semana, y no tenía muchas energías.

Entonces fue cuando decidió ir abajo a la cocina, por algo de comer. Ahora no había que pensar en el pasado, sino seguir adelante y pensar en el ser humano que iba a nacer. Fue por el pasillo y luego bajó por las escaleras, para después entrar en la cocina. Cuando entró, buscó algo en la nevera, con las manos que le temblaban, de la debilidad.

Entonces vio que había algo de yogurt, leche y frutas. Cogió el yogurt y una pera, para luego ir afuera y sentarse en la mesa. Pero cuando salió, notó que la ventana la cual estaba a unos metros de distancia de la puerta, estaba abierta y de que una luz penetraba la casa seguida por una brisa muy fría. 

Hermione posó los alimentos en la mesa y luego se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana. Su mente no deseaba ir hasta allá, sabía que algo extraño se encontraba detrás de esas cortinas, pero su cuerpo la empujaba hacia allá, le atraía aquella luz. Entonces fue cuando una figura muy brillante se empezó a vislumbrar entre las cortinas y la luz cegante.

- ¿Dra... Draco...? – dijo Hermione, empezando a sentir unas gotas bien frías en sus ojos. La figura se hizo aún más visible y entonces se pudo identificar como Draco.

- Hermione... – dijo la figura, avanzando hacia Hermione. Ésta se quedó inmovilizada, su mente había podido dominar el cuerpo, y ya no avanzaba. Pero igual, Hermione extendió una mano lentamente hacia el alma de Draco, que se acercaba aún más.

- ¿... Por qué nos dejastes solos...? ¿... A mí y al pequeño...? – susurró Hermione, arrodillándose inconcientemente. El alma de Draco, que ya estaba frente a Hermione, le acarició el pelo movido, ya que raramente no le traspasaba. Luego, le agarró las manos y las besó, haciendo que Hermione empezara a sollozar.

- ¿No responderás...? – continuó preguntando Hermione, que después de que el alma de Draco le besara las manos, le abrazó fuertemente las piernas transparentes, entre sollozos. Draco luego se arrodilló también, para después secar las heladas lágrimas de Hermione. Sonrió débilmente y le acarició suave y tiernamente la mejilla izquierda de la jóven.

- Te amo, Hermione... te amo... – susurró el alma de Draco, besándole dulcemente en los labios, y cerrando los ojos. Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, de ojos cerrados, y Draco la agarró por la cintura. El beso se hizo más intenso mientras las lenguas se entrelazaban. Después Draco separó la lengua y luego los labios muy lentamente, para luego abrir los ojos y rodearle con los labios todo el cuello. 

Hermione no abrió los ojos, tan sólo dejó que Draco le besara cada centímetro de su cuello, sin lamentarse. Seguía rodeando el cuello de Draco cuando decidió acariciarle la espalda y posar su cabeza en su hombro. 

Draco, al terminar de besar todo el cuello, deslizó lentamente a Hermione hacia el suelo, ésta que se dejaba llevar por él sin ningun reproche. No le importaba si Draco fuera sólo un fantasma, si todo lo que estuviera viviendo fuera fantasía; ella nada más quería seguir junto a él, no quería separarse, quería tenerlo cerca una vez más.

- Draco... – susurró Hermione, Draco estaba encima de ella, mirándole con pasión – quiero sentir tus caricias... tus abrazos... – luego la jóven le pasó una mano por el pecho, este que raramente tomaba color natural – tu cuerpo...

- Yo también, Herms... – le susurró Draco al oído, ya que se había inclinado hacia ella. Hermione dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas más.

- Draco, no puedo vivir más... – dijo pasándose un dedo sobre su ojo izquierdo (Draco estaba a su derecha) – sin ti, no puedo vivir, eres mi razón de existir, Draco Malfoy... – el alma de Draco había obtenido el color de un humano, parecía real, y más aún si no traspasaba la piel. Luego éste le acarició el pelo de la frente, llevándolo para atrás y mirándole con una mezcla de sentimientos imposibles de explicar.

- Yo sé que podrás vivir, Hermione Granger... eres una persona fuerte... – dijo y le acarició tiernamente el vientre – él debe vivir... – Hermione le agarró la mano y la estrechó bien fuerte a medida de que otras lágrimas, frías y pequeñas, caían de sus mejillas.

Draco le besó, bajando un poco la bata que tenía la jóven. Hermione no replicó nada, siguió besando lengua a lengua, mientras ya mitad de su brazo izquierdo estaba al descubierto.

Poco a poco Draco fue deslizando también la otra manga y el pecho de Hermione casi casi estaba al descubierto. Ella, mientras tanto, deslizaba su mano dentro la camisa apretada blanca de Draco, acariciándole toda la espalda (N/A: ni modo le ponía una túnica...-_-'), y sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Luego sacó la mano y le agarró suavemente la cabeza, apretandolo más hacia ella, mientras éste ya le había bajado la bata del pecho.

- Draco... – dijo Hermione separando lentamente sus labios de los de Draco – ¿no puedes quedarte...? ¿No puedes estar con nosotros...? – le preguntó, recostándolo en el piso a su mismo nivel, a su derecha.

- No me es posible... – le dijo Draco mirándola sensatamente y pasándole una mano por la mejilla – debo regresar, dentro de poco...

- ¿Por qué, Draco...? ¡Yo te amo...! – susurró Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco – ¡No puedo vivir sin ti...!

- Deberás superarlo... – le susurró, rodeándole la espalda descubierta – y sé que lo lograrás...

- ¡No, no puedo Draqui, no puedo! ¡¡Tú eres mi razón de existir!! – dijo ahogando los sollozos en el pecho de Draco.

- Hermione, yo no puedo quedarme aquí... – le susurró, subiéndole la cabeza – debo regresar... – acercó su rostro al de la jóven, entrelazando el pelo de ella entre sus manos – mi tiempo ha terminado... – le besó tiernamente los labios y luego el cuello, para después irse levantando.

- Pero... Draco... – susurró Hermione sentándose y subiéndose la bata, mientras Draco se había parado y se dirigía hacia la ventana – no me dejes sola, por favor... – y se levantó a su tiempo, abrazando a Draco fuertemente desde atrás. Éste se volvió y le agarró suavemente por los hombros.

- Hermi, no puedo hacer nada... – susurró mirándole directamente a los ojos. Luego Hermione le besó improvisamente y Draco recibió el beso sin reproche. Después se despegó de ella y le abrazó profundamente.

- Draco... no quiero que te vayas... por favor, te lo pido... – susurró Hermione ahogando su rostro en el hombro de Draco.

- Lo siento... – dijo Draco, sin dejar de abrazarle – pero me es imposible quedarme... – se soltó de ella y le volvió a mirar fijamente, con una ternura inmensa – debo regresar, entiéndelo...

- Pero... yo... te amo, Draco... y me es difícil olvidarte... – dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la bata.

- Lo sé... – Draco le pasó una mano por su pelo – pero lo lograrás, de eso estoy seguro...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes...?

- Porque te conozco muy bien, Hermione, de toda una vida... – Hermione quedó en silencio, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, fijando a Draco.

- Y por eso – prosiguió Draco, tomándole de las manos – quiero que inicies una nueva vida, dejándome en el olvido... – Hermione ensanchó sus ojos, incrédula por lo acabado de escuchar.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Debes encontrar a alguien más, un padre para el niño... – le soltó las manos y se fue retrocediendo, hacia la ventana.

- ¿Pero cómo podré... cómo podré...? – susurró Hermione sin poder terminar la pregunta.

- Ese hombre – dijo Draco, iluminado por la luz de la ventana – está más cerca de lo que tú crees, Herms... no te será difícil encontrarlo... – su figura fue desapareciendo, a medida que Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Draco... cómo podré...? – susurró cayendo de rodillas, a unos pocos metros de la ventana. Draco tan sólo sonrió débil y tristemente, mientras el cuerpo ya desaparecía junto a la luz y la brisa.

- Yo siempre los protegeré, Hermione, a ti y al pequeño, que crecerá junto a un nuevo padre... – susurró, ya casi invisible – ¡Adiós Hermione! – dijo y desapareció totalmente, dejando a Hermione arrodillada en el suelo.

- ¿Pero cómo podré olvidarte, Draco...? ¿Cómo lo lograré...? – se preguntó a sí misma, echándose al suelo, desmayada.

- Mmh... ¿qué hora es...? – Harry sintió unos rayos cálidos de sol caer sobre sus mejillas. Agarró su reloj, que estaba en el comodín de al lado, y lo miró – ¿Las... las diez veinticuatro? Oh Dios... – se destapó, y luego cogió sus lentes, pero sin levantarse. Aún se sentía cansado, no quería salir de su enorme habitación, pues sabía lo que vería. Vería a su amiga Hermione llorando por montón, con los ojos horriblemente inchados y rojos, y muy débil. Simplemente no quería encontrar ese horroroso espectáculo la mañana temprano. Pero qué iba a hacer, era su deber ahora cuidarla, porque ella misma se lo había pedido.

Alfin, decidió levantarse y ponerse una ropa muggle decente. Las túnicas, en el mundo mágico, habían ido desapareciendo rápidamente, y sólo unos pocos magos (ancianos) las utilizaban aún.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, se vio en el espejo un momento y se peinó el ya no tanto pelo rebelde. Se le había calmado gracias a un tratamiento especial que se había hecho los meses precedentes.

Viéndose al espejo notó algo curioso en su frente: la cicatriz no se notaba mucho otra vez. Quien sabía el porqué, el intenso color carne de la cicatriz había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, después de la caída de Voldemort. Ya no era tan fácil notar esa cicatriz, tan solo parecía una cortada temporal, aunque cierto ardor aparecía de vez en cuando.

Se colocó los lentes y suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. La abrió y trató de no entristecerse más cuando tuviera que ver otra vez la cara y los ojos rojos de Hermione.

Se dirigió a la habitación de dicha amiga. Cuando entró, notó que las cortinas estaban aún corridas, aunque sí entraba la luz y se podía ver bien. Vio hacia la inmensa cama y notó un leve bulto en ella. Empezó a atravesar la habitación.

- ¿Herms...? ¿Sigues dormida...? – preguntó yendo hacia la cama. Nadie contestó.

- ¿Hermi...? – cuando llegó a la cama destapó el bulto y encontró solo una almohada. Entonces Hermione estaba despierta... ¿pero dónde?

Fue directamente hacia las escaleras, pero lento. Temía encontrar a Hermione en medio de ellas, llorando, sin controlarse. Pero cuando estuvo a medio de los escalones no la notó. Siguió bajando las escaleras, siempre a paso lento, esperándose lo peor. Empero luego se armó de coraje y fue bajando normalmente, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando ya bajó, notó que no había nadie en ella, y vio que la puerta que daba a afuera estaba abierta.

- Tal vez está allá afuera... – pensó Harry en voz alta, caminando hacia la puerta – ¿Pero qué andará haciendo...? – al salir, exploró un momento el paisaje delante de la puerta y decidió que mejor era buscar en el jardín.

A la derecha del pasillo que dirigía hacia la puerta, se encontraba la entrada hacia el jardín. En él, habían todo tipo de plantas y flores, que lo embellecían aún más; tulipanes, girasoles, orquídeas, rosas, violetas y demás sobresalían alegramente. Cada planta tenía una historia y un recuerdo para Hermione y Draco, los cuales Harry estaba al oscuro.

Admirando aquel paisaje, Harry pasó por la puerta blanca del jardín y la luz del sol iluminó su rostro. Por un momento se sintió libre de preocupaciones y malestares, sin nada en que pensar. Pero apenas continuó caminando, a la mente le vinieron los últimos recuerdos que había transcurido de esa noche a un año. Entonces recordó, mientras inspeccionaba con rapidez todo el jardín, el sueño que había tenido auquella noche... un extraño sueño.

En él, Harry había estado paseándose por el jardín, cuando Draco de repente se le había aparecido defrente, a unos metros de distancia.

- Harry, soy yo, Draco. – le había dicho éste, con voz muy baja – He venido para pedirte un favor...

- ¿Draco...? – había dicho Harry – ¿Pero tú...?

- Escúchame bien, Harry. – había susurrado Draco – Desde ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de Hermione... ella debe tener un hombre a su lado...

- ¿Un hombre...? – había susurrado Harry, paralizado.

- Sí – había sibilado Draco – y ese único hombre eres tú, Harry. Mi hijo necesita de un padre con el cual crecer, y yo lamentablemente no puedo estar con él. Por eso te pido, mi gran amigo, que cuides de él de ahora en adelante.

- Pero...

- Es sólo un favor que te pido. Sólo este favor. Nada más... – Draco se había diluido en el aire, dejando a Harry desconcertado.

Ese sueño le había parecido muy real. Aunque había sido corto, su contenido era muy importante. Cuidar de Hermione... y del hijo. Eso significaba que no habría tenido que dejar a Hermione sola... nunca.

Decidió que mejor era apresurar el paso e inspeccionar rápidamente el jardín. Recorriendolo sin parararse fue pronunciando el nombre de Hermione, pero la jóven nada que aparecía. Entonces fue cuando se frenó cerca de una pequeña fuente que notó, en medio de los muros del jardín cubiertos de plantas, la entrada hacia el terreno valdío donde yacía Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento la mente se le iluminó a Harry, pero no de alegría, sino de temor. Se lavó la cara con el agua de la fuente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, temblando de miedo. Cuando llegó, notó que ésta estaba entre abierta, con la llave aún en la serradura.

El terreno valdío estaba a pocos metros detrás de aquella puerta. Mitad de él estaba compuesto por un precipicio, el cual era mortal si uno se lanzaba, y la otra parte era sólo plano con un leve alzamiento al final, que lo hacía parecer una colina; y justo en la cima de ese alzamiento, se encontraba la tumba de Draco.

Harry entró temblando de miedo. Temía totalmente que Hermione se hubiese tirado por el precipicio, suicidándose. No quería tener esa idea en la mente, pero qué iba a hacer, las posibilidades eran mayores de cuanto él creía.

Entró e inspeccionó el terreno desde lejos. Dado que sus lentes no estaban funcionando bien y que sufría de miopía, no pudo distinguir a ojo ninguna figura a lo lejos. Así que tuvo que recorrer el terreno mirando por todos lados.

Comenzó primero por la parte del precipicio para asegurarse de que Hermione no se había suicidado. Cuando llegó a este, echó un rápido vistazo al barranco pero no notó ningún cuerpo ni nada. Se alivió de que no fuera así y decidió entonces dirigirse a la tumba de Draco.

Dado que el terreno era bastante grande, gritar el nombre de Hermione habría sido inútil. Trotó y trotó mirando por todos lados a ver si la figura de la jóven se movía cerca de él. Nada. Ni una sola alma caminaba en ese terreno. Cuando finalmente llegó a los pies de la pequeña colina, notó arriba de ella la lápida con escrito DRACO MALFOY y la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Más a su izquierda notó los pies de una persona... Hermione. Entonces estaba ahí, durmiendo... o muerta.

Harry subió corriendo la pequeña colina y cuando llegó a ella notó que Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada encima de la lápida. Se le agachó jadeando por el miedo y empezó a sacudirla fuertemente.

- Hermione... Herms... Hermi... ¡despierta por favor! – dijo Harry, mientras la sacudía en sus brazos. La jóven no se movía, no reaccionaba a las sacudidas de Harry. Éste dejó de sacudirla y la posó de nuevo en la tierra, para luego agarrarle la muñeca izquierda y almenos sentir el pulso. Nada. Apoyó su oreja en el pecho de Hermione para sentir el corazón... éste aún latía. Entonces la mujer aún vivía... ¿Pero por qué no respondía a las sacudidas?

- Herms... – susurró Harry levantando su rostro y mirando ahora el de la amiga, que estaba pálido. ¿Cómo podría despertarla...? 

Continuó sacudiéndola con más fuerza. Hermione no respondía, continuaba durmiendo, y Harry ya no sabía qué hacer. Pero entonces, después de varios minutos, le vino en la mente... _la magia. _Sacó su varita mágica y pensó rápidamente en un hechizo que haría regresar en sí a Hermione.

- _Innerva_ – susurró, con la varita apuntada al cuerpo de la joven. Hermione empezó a abrir timidamente los ojos y lo primero que estos vieron fue el rostro preocupado y feliz de Harry.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione! – exclamó éste abrazándola apenas la mujer lo miró. Hermione, aún en el suelo, lo abrazó fuertemente y se alzó, aún abrazada a su amigo – Pensé que nunca te despertarías.

- Harry... – susurró Hermione, empezando a llorar – Lo siento tanto, Harry... – Harry la apretó más hacia él – Tanto...

- No te preocupes. – dijo Harry, con ciertas lágrimas en los ojos – No tienes de qué disculparte. – Hermione se separó de él lentamente, mirandolo con los ojos llorozos. Harry notó que estaba sentado muy incómodamente y se apoyó en la pared que había detrás de la colina. Hermione se quedó donde estaba, subiéndose más las mangas de la bata. Luego fijó a Harry, acomodándose para verlo mejor.

- Sabes Harry, – dijo, éste que la miraba – no sé si fue un sueño o si fue real, pero en la madrugada se me apareció Draco – Harry se quedó callado, un poco impresionado, mientras que Hermione ordenaba unas flores que habían en un vaso cerca de la lápida.

- Me dijo – continuó – que tenía que dejarlo en el olvido y encontrar un padre para el bebé. – dejó en paz las flores y continuó fijando el paisaje arido que tenía delante de sus ojos, mientras que Harry escuchaba atentamente – Dijo que éste hombre estaba más cerca de lo que pudiera imaginar y que no me habría sido difícil encontrarlo. – empezó a arrancar yerba marchita del terreno, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz llorosa – Me aseguró que siempre me protegería a mí y al niño, sin dejarnos solos. – acarició la lápida, con una leve sonrisa, con Harry que la miraba.

- De ahí me descontrolé totalmente y perdí el conocimiento. No quería hacerle caso a esas palabras, no quería olvidarlo, no quería estar con alguien más que no fuera él... _porque yo lo amo._ Pero luego me desperté, raramente en el sofá en vez que en el piso, como si alguien me hubiera llevado hasta allá. Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú, Harry... – miró a éste con tranquilidad – pero luego no te encontré por ningún lado, y entonces entendí todo. – miró el paisaje – No sólo entendí que había sido él quien me había llevado hasta ahí, sino que también entendí la razón de las palabras que había pronunciado, encontrándolas lógicas. Pasé rápidamente por el jardín y le traje estas flores – jugueteó con ellas – para adornarle la tumba y hacerle compañía. Entonces me dormí, y llegaste tú, Harry, a despertarme. – Hermione lo miró con afecto y Harry la fijó por un momento, para luego volver la mirada al suelo.

- Entonces, – continuó Hermione, volteando su mirada al paisaje – entendí muy bien quien era la persona de la cual Draco hablaba. Todo pasó por mi mente en esos instantes de reflección... todo lo tenía muy claro. Sabía quien era el que debía ser el tutor de mi hijo... y esa persona eres tú, Harry. Tú eres el tercer hombre en mi vida que está más cerca de mi corazón, después de Draco y mi padre. Eres el único que puede ayudarme en esta situación, y yo sé de que tú tienes un corazón noble y gentil como para dejarme sola. – Harry la miró con aire ausente mientras que Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, secandose los ojos. El hombre se levantó, se sentó al lado de Hermione y la miró con los ojos verde esmeralda llenos de amor.

- Ten por seguro – susurró, fijando los ojos cándidos de Hermione – que yo nunca te dejaré sola. Porque yo te amo y ustedes dos son la única cosa que me importa – se acercó más y la abrazó, estrechándola en sus brazos.

- Gracias Harry... – susurró Hermione, abrazándolo aún más fuerte – por ser como eres.

EPILOGO

Tres años pasaron y el bebé ya era un lindo niño de pelo color castaño claro como la madre y liso como el padre. Los ojos los había heredado azules por la madre de Draco, y la expresión del rostro era una mezcla entre la del padre y de la madre. El nombre del chico se había decidido desde hace un tiempo Thomas Andrew (generalmente llamado Tom) por Hermione y Draco. Hermione se había casado de reciente con Harry Potter, el cual había sido su novio por dos y medio años. Juntos crecían al niño, con mucha felicidad y cariño, mientras que después de medio año de casados otro bebé había sido concebido. Esta vez había tocado una niña, y después de nueve meses, la chica había nacido con mucha felicidad de la madre. Los padres habían decidido llamarla Himery Lilian, dado que ese nombre le sentaba muy bien por la increíble gracia de la chica y por honorar a la madre de Harry, que siempre lo había protegido. Tenía el pelo negro como su padre pero rizado como el de la madre, de ojos verde esmeralda y la expresión de la cara idéntica a Hermione. Tom, de cinco años, trataba a su media hermana muy cariñosamente y Himery lo imitaba en cada movimiento, tomandolo siempre como un buen ejemplo. 

Pero Draco Malfoy no había quedado en el olvido; vivía en los corazones de Hermione y Harry y también en los niños Tom y Himery, sobretodo en Tom. Hermione quería que su hijo Tom creciera siempre con las memorias de su padre Draco contandole muchas historias de ellos en Hogwarts, y Harry estaba absolutamente de acuerdo que Himery también tomara en cuenta a Draco, ya que éste lo había ayudado desde siempre. Y Draco Malfoy, desde el cielo, vigilaba cada segundo a la familia feliz, agradeciendo siempre las flores que cada semana recibía en su tumba de todos ellos, y sobretodo de su querido hijo Tom.

Cualquier cosa tú digas Cada cosa tú me pidas 

_Yo te lo concederé_

_Y Tan Sólo Te Amaré..._


End file.
